5 Days in the Life of Mario
by lollixlolli
Summary: We all know Super Mario as the Italian plumber who saves Princess Peach from all sorts of danger, mainly from Bowser. Some days, the Princess isn't in any danger and Mario get's to relax, with his brother Luigi. Chapter 1 completed! More to go..


Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first day, in Mario's week off! We will see sibling rivalry get the best of Mario and Luigi today. I'm also new to this.  
  
The days will be divided into chapters, so there's going to be 5 chapters.  
  
This story is rated PG for mild language and maybe violence. (Would you call throwing a frying pan at someone violence? I don't know!)  
  
[Be sure to check out my next story, coming soon! More info on that in the next few chapters!] Enjoy this story (So far)!  
  
*************************************************** [Day I: Yeah! A week off!]  
  
It's 11:34 AM. Our pal Mario is still asleep. "When will this guy wake his fat ass up," his brother, Luigi, said angrily, "He doesn't know when the Princess will be in danger next!" Just then, Mario finally awakes to Luigi's complaining. "Will you shut up?! The Princess is fine, Bowser is on vacation today." Luigi rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "While you're in there Luigi, make me something to eat." Luigi then popped out and threw a frying pan at Mario. "Fix your own breakfast you lazy.person!" As Luigi was coming up with an insult, Mario walked into the kitchen, got some eggs, and threw them at Luigi. "Oh, yeah, go ahead and use what I was about to cook as ammunition," Luigi said with a hateful look in his eye, "I'm not cooking anything now!" Luigi then took the eggs he was covered in and smeared it all over Mario's face. "How dare you!!" Mario tackled Luigi to the ground and they got into a big fight, which continued for about an hour.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring!" Mario's cell phone was ringing. " Ah, crap! What if it's someone who needs some help with their plumbing?" Mario pushed the talk button. "Hello? Yeah, this is me! So? Oh, I'm sure you could fix that! Alright, fine, I'll be over in a minute." Luigi gave a curious look. "It's the Jefferson's, their toilet's clogged.Ugh," Mario then turned to Luigi, "I need you to make sure no one touches the sandwich I'm about to make.NO ONE!!" He looked pretty serious about this request. "Please, Luigi, do it for your older bro!" "It's just a sandwich, Mario!" "I'm sure you can do it, Luigi!" "But it's just a sandwich! You can fix another one!" "Fine, I gotta go do some plumbing, see ya later." With that, Mario walked out the door, and into his special plumbing van, which was a mess. Luigi, turned to the beautiful looking sandwich that Mario made and told him to make sure no one touched. "That sandwich does look good.Could he really care THAT much for a sandwich? I don't think so!" So Luigi ignored his brother's request, and ate the sandwich.  
  
[One hour, one sandwich, and one messy van ride later.]  
  
"YOU ATE MY SANDWICH?!" Mario was very angry, and felt like punching Luigi straight in the nose! "Listen Mario, just fix another sandwich, it's not that big of a deal!" "Oh, it's a big deal alright, you ATE MY SANDWICH!!" "It's just a stupid sandwich, Mario! Fix another one!"  
  
"STUPID?! YOU CALLED MY SANDWICH STUPID?!" Sibling rivalry got the best of Mario, so he tackled Luigi into an expensive vase. Their fight.over a sandwich.lasted until 2:00 PM. "Wow, that was some fight, Luigi," Mario said with victory, " Too bad I kicked your ass!" "Ah, shut up Mario," Luigi said forgivingly, "If you hadn't blocked my eyesight with that stupid plunger, I would've kicked yours! Say, why don't we be good brothers this week? I'm tried of fighting! I want to do fun stuff! Let's play Gamecube together! Let's go to the mall! Let's eat pasta at an Italian restaurant! What do you say, huh?" "Well, I guess it won't hurt to be good siblings! Unless of course, you throw something at me"  
  
"Don't worry, this week will be nothing but F-U-N!" "I think you're getting a little TOO excited, Luigi."  
  
* And so, Mario and Luigi decided to be good brothers. What will happen on day 2 of Mario's Week off? Find out, in the next chapter: Day 2-We're Cool Brothers! * 


End file.
